User talk:WhatDothLife/archive
CLICK HERE TO GO BACK TO MAH TALK PAGE! Sorry I don't know how to fix it. I tried something, but it' doesn't works. Possibly we can find help somewhere in other wikis or wikia central. TheLohoped 19:43, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dead Ninten I made TSC poster myself in Corel Photo-Paint using sprites from EarthBound. Same with Dead Ness cover, but I took also fan-made picture of posessed Ness (here is da problem, I didn't get a permission). TheLohoped 19:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. EarthBound 0, EarthBound, EarthBound 2 ROCK!!! could you? could you join my wiki it really needs alot of improvement i also asked javilus and yosikoopa here is a link:http://ultimateweegee.wikia.com/wiki/Weegee_Wiki also i am Ire flowa222 there k? Thanks 4 teh tip... Since you couldn't make a YT account for UnAnything, I asked Mr. Guy to do it (I'm also doing some of it once he creates the channel). If you want the password for UnAnything's YT Account, then go ask me on the forum, ok? I only give the account's password to anyone who is a highly trusted admin like you, LostGod2000, Family guy freak 2, and basically, you. Javilus 16:07, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Whoa! It appears some Chinese (or Jap, i dunno XD) found out about our website. But... how? It also was making a documented version of the Annoying orange article (I translated it in iGoogle translation, yer #1 translating friend). We need to do something with this site, as it could become a foreign sponsor of UnAnything (or somethin'). Javilus 23:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Internal IRC Channel (or wutevur) I made a shaming portal for shames, the article featured now is a real online shame called Them Coconuts. Look for the Shaming Portal on the Main Page navigation, play the game, and submit your highscore to the game when you're done (ore defeated). Javilus 22:33, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Ahem... You can add it yourself since you have admin and bureau. Only admins and bureaus can add wutever the hell they want. Javilus 02:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Badges Bages are cool, yeah. But I don't know haw to remove some. Wikia's set is unremoveble, we can remove only our sets. I think they will add this function later. TheLohoped 13:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) About pictures - it's true. I killed my cash files and nothing changed. TheLohoped 13:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) That's a very good question. Only thing that came to my head is Yoshikoopa's ava, but when I looked at it, I threw this idea away. TheLohoped 13:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) About Medals About pictures. Now they work pretty well. Yesterday I visited Wikia blogs and there was written that problems are with all pictures. Now it fixed. About rewards. I think that it's fun, but I don't know what we can give them. Special Rights? Free cookie? P.S. We cannot kill Wikia Medals. So yes, "Mah Boi" is Yoshikoopa's exclusive and it cannot be removed. Or... I must test something. TheLohoped 11:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Reward You mean you will return their killed pages? About "Mah Boi": I have one idea. I think this reward is not for creator of UnAnithing, but for wiki creators. But I just created a wiki (I called it UnLaboratory) and didn't recieve anything. PS. How about my "Stub Set" badges? Is it a good idea? Sounds Good That's a good idea. Hide this forum from normal users. PS. There's one thing I forgot many days ago... Can you give bluecrat rights? TheLohoped 12:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC) About that badge stuff How do I create badges. I like all of them, but there need to be some add-ons. Javilus 16:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Badges I heard about them. They actually make this experience more fun. TheKiraDood. 19:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Badge pic Lol, everything is so crazy now with badges 8D What picture we should put on last "Picture set" badge. It should be the most epic picture ever.TheLohoped 14:52, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Good choise.We could swap some but that's not necessary.TheLohoped 15:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC)